goanimatefandomcom-20200222-history
Brian Gets Barney Let's Go To The Zoo 2003 DVD While Grounded
Plot Summary Brian asks Dad to get Barney Let's Go to the Zoo 2003 on DVD, but his dad says no and he's grounded because the DVD is for babies, toddlers, preschool kids, kindergarten kids, and little kids 8 and under. Brian sneaks outta the house and gets Barney Let's Go to the Zoo 2003 on DVD at the video department store. He watches the DVD, but then his parents come in and Freddie gets grounded for 9 days. Characters *Charlie as Brian *Alice As Mom *Diesel As Dad *Brian As the Video Department Store Manager *Daisy As Warning Announcer *Kidaroo As Barney Transcript *Brian: Hey, Dad. *Dad: What is it son? *Brian: Can I get Barney Let's Go to the Zoo 2003 on DVD? *Dad: No. *Brian: Why not? *Dad: Because you're grounded and that DVD is for babies, toddlers, preschool kids, kindergarten kids and little kids 8 and under. *Brian: Fine! I will get Barney Let's Go to the Zoo 2003 on DVD. *Video department store manager: Hello and welcome to the Video Department Store, how can I help you here? *Brian: I would like to get Barney Let's Go to the Zoo 2003 on DVD, please. *Video department store manager: "Sure. Here you go, have a nice day. *Brian: "Alright! I finally got Barney Let's Go to the Zoo 2003 on DVD! Now that I have the DVD, I'm gonna watch it right now. FBI WARNING Federal law provides severe civil and criminal penalties for the unauthorized reproduction, distribution, or exhibition of copyrighted motion pictures and video tapes. (Title 17, United States Code, Sections 501 and 506) The Federal Bureau of Investigation investigates allegations of criminal Copyright infringement (Title 17, United States Code, Section 506) _________________________ INTERPOL WARNING International agreements and national laws protect copyrighted motion pictures, video tapes and sound recording s unauthorised reproduction, exhibition or distribution of copyrighted motion pictures can result in severe criminal and civil penalties under the laws of your country. _________________________ INTERPOL WARNING The International Criminal Police Organization-INTERPOL-has expressed its concern about motion picture and sound recording policy to all of its membel national police forces. (Resolution adopted at INTERPOL General Assembly, Stockholm, Sweden, September 8, 1977) Please Stay Tuned Following This Presentation For Previews Of Other BARNEY HOME VIDEOS BARNEY'S GREAT ADVENTURE *Barney: Hello again to all my friends. I'm glad you came to play. Our fun and learning never ends. Here's what we did today. And remember, I love you! *Dad: (coming in) Brian, we have.. (angrily) Oh my word is that the Barney Let's Go to the Zoo 2003 DVD in your hand? *Brian: I just made it out of cardboard. *Mom: Brian don't lie to me! You couldn't get Barney Let's Go to the Zoo 2003 on DVD. *Brian: I'm terribly sorry. *Mom: Well sorry isn't gonna cut it." *Dad: That's exactly right, you're grounded, grounded, grounded for 9 days. *Mom: I'm gonna return the Barney Let's Go to the Zoo 2003 DVD to the Video Department Store. *Video department store manager: How can I help you here? *Mom: I'd like to return the Barney Let's Go to the Zoo 2003 DVD please. *Dad: Go upstairs to your bedroom right now. Category:That show is for babies and toddlers Category:Too old for whatever that show is Category:Watches and Gets Grounded video clips